Opening/Food for the offering
Here's the opening scene and the food gathering for the offering goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of A Bug's Life. film starts out with the Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures intro. And then it goes to the Walt Disney Pictures logo followed by the Pixar logo Screen then fades out of black, as we look up at the sun shining as we hear various creatures in the background, then a bird flies past the sun and then a leaf falls, showing we're looking at the sun's reflection in a river. Then the camera pans up showing that there's hardly much of a river as most of it has dried up and then we see a small island with a huge tree in the middle of it [Then up comes: "Walt Disney and Hiatt Grey Pictures present". then followed by "A Hiatt Grey Productions and Pixar Animation Studios film" as the camera starts to zoom in on the island. Then we see the Title: "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of A Bug's Life". Then the title fades away as we zoom in on some grain stalks. Then a blue ant climbs up and then pulls out the grain and drops it, then we see more ants doing the same on the other stalks.] below, we see a line of ants catching the grain after it's dropped but when the next ant stands ready to catch another, a blackberry drops onto it instead. we see the ants caring the grain and other food in a line, as the ant with the blackberry landed on him is walking in a different direction. And then we see an entire ant colony with a huge pile of food being piled on a giant leaf, and then we see a small gap in the line and suddenly one ant spotted a shadow moving across the ground. He looked up and gasped. A leaf was falling from the overhead tree. And he whimpered before the leaf landed right in front of him Ant: I'M LOST!!!! Where's the line?! ant behind him spotted the leaf too and widens his eyes Ant: Where's the line? the ants behind each other bump into one another Ant: It just went away! What do we do, what do we do?! Ant #2: Help! Ant #3: We'll be stuck here forever! from the anthill an elderly ant and nurse ant come running down the hill Mr. Soil: Do not panic! Do not panic! We are trained professionals! Now, stay calm. We are going around the leaf. Ant: Around the leaf? I... I... I don't... think we can do that. Mr. Soil: Oh, nonsense! This is nothing compared to the twig of 93'. leading the ants That's it. That's it. Good! You're doing great! There you go. There you go! Watch my eyes, don't look away! them back to the line spot And here's the line again! Ant: Oh! Thank you, Mr. Soil! Mr. Soil: Good job, everybody. Dr. Flora: Oh, my. There's quite a gap Mr. Soil. Shouldn't we tell the queen? Mr. Soil: I don't think we need to involve the queen in this, she's got enough on her plate already: training her daughter. Dr. Flora: Oh, yes. Princess Atta. The poor dear. then come to 2 winged ants underneath some leaf shades as the younger one is pacing back and forth Atta: Oh! Winds died down. They'll be here soon. Queen Ant: Just be confident, dear! It'll be fine. Atta: (shrieks upon noticing the gap in the line) There's a gap! There's a gap in the line! (Races over) WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! Thorny: It's okay, your Highness. Gaps happen. We just lost a few inches, that's all. Atta: Oh, right! at Thorny uses his abacus to count how long the gap is, Atta hovers over to watch over his shoulder Thorny: Your Highness, I can't count when you hover like that. Atta: Oh! (lands) Of course. I'm sorry. (nervously chuckles) Ryūko Matoi: For a princess soon to be queen, she has no chill. Glaceon: Eh, I'm pretty sure this is how all princesses are. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes